


Strip Tease.

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lumax smut, Smut, Strip Tease, blowjob, getting caught, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas gets jealous of Max and this new Kid so Max finds a way to show him how much she loves him.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Strip Tease.

Lucas was jealous. He had never felt jealousy before Max came into this life, he had never felt the urge beat the crap out of anyone until Max came into his life.  
  
He hated the feeling of being jealous and Max hated it when he got jealous. She told him that he had know reason to be jealous because she would never do anything with anyone but him.  
  
When a new student named Bryce came to school, All the girls loved him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, And when Max was partnered up with him for science he couldn’t stop pressing his pencil against the table causing it to break. He hated seeing them laugh together and whisper and how he came over to their lunch table every five seconds to talk about the homework.

He was so obviously interested in Max and Lucas was so obviously jealous and that he was going to loose his girlfriend.  
  
So yes, Lucas was pissed. The young couple had just got back from school when Lucas finally exploded. "I can’t stand him!"  
  
"Stand who?" Max asked, not knowing why Lucas was so mad.  
  
"Bryce!" Lucas almost screamed. He knew he shouldn't be getting this angry. “You guys always laugh and talk all the time in class, He keeps buying you freaking ice cream from the cafeteria and flirts with you right in front of my face!”  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lucas." Max laughed.  
  
Lucas breathed in heavily, listening to his girlfriend's words. "What? It’s obvious" The boy said, calming down slightly.  
  
"Do I smell jealousy Lucas Sinclair? He’s only trying to be nice. And he just moved here so He’s trying to make friends." Max explained, giving Lucas a smile. "And besides, I only have eyes for you, Stalker. I wish you could see that."  
  
"I do, Baby." Lucas sighed, sitting down on his bed. "It's just frustrating to see my girl being flirted with right in front of me."  
  
Max was still stood by his closed bedroom door. She wanted to help Lucas let go, she wanted to show him how much she loved him. The seventeen-year-old had an idea on how she could help her boyfriend relax. There was only one problem, his parents were down stairs.  
  
Max figured he could be quiet. She only planned to give him a handjob. It was quick and easy but would still make Lucas feel good. After thinking it through some more, Mac started to pull open her shirt, showing her sexy, black lingerie.  
  
She didn't wear lingerie often but her and Eleven had gone shopping the weekend before and when Max saw the piece in the window of Victoria's Secret, she had to buy it.  
  
"Max." Lucas breathed out. "My Dad is downstairs."  
  
"I just wanna help you relax. We can be quick." Max replied, pulling her shirt off completely. "Just sit down and let me do all the work.  
  
"Sit? What are you planning to do to me?" Lucas smirked, finally getting in the mood.  
  
"Maybe a little dance?" She purred. "And then maybe some love from my hand?" Lucas loved it when she spoke to him like that, all sexy and seductive. Lucas moved to the edge of his bed, legs swung over so she could sit on top of him when she was ready to.  
  
Max started to walk towards Lucas’ open legs, pulling her jeans down on her way. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning.  
  
"You'll have to be quick, Baby." Lucas said as Max got closer.  
  
When Max finally reached her boyfriend, she pulled his face towards her, smashing their lips together. Lucas wrapped his his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap so he could get a better angle to kiss her.  
  
During what was probably their heaviest make-out session yet, Max pulled away from Lucas so she could get to work on him. Max sat herself next to LucS, wrapping one arm around his neck so she could place her lips on it.  
  
Max began to suck and bite Lucas’ neck as she pulled at his belt, trying to get him free. "Max." He breathed out as she got his belt off and his button open. Max could feel him hard and straining against the material of his boxers. "Touch me, Baby."  
  
Max grabbed the waistband of his boxers, motioning for Lucas to lift his hips so she could slide them off. Just as she was about to take the material away, she pushed Lucas onto his back and moved away from him. The little minx was teasing him.  
  
"Max." Lucas growled, moving to sit up before his girlfriend pushed him back down. "Max, please."  
  
"Be patient, Stalker." Max smirked. She walked over to his docking station, turning on the music. It was quiet and seductive. On her way back over to Lucas, Max made sure she swayed her hips to the music, making Lucas squirm.  
  
Max danced around a little more, occasionally brushing up against Lucas. The teen didn't know how he was getting harder but be was. Everytime he looked at her.  
  
After a little more, Max finally gave into Lucas’ begging. She sat next to him again, placing her mouth straight onto his neck, not wasting anytime before she started marking him up again.  
  
Max finally pushed her hand into his boxers, gripping his shaft at the base and pulling him out. Max moved his boxers down his legs so Lucas could kicked them off. He still had his shirt on and Max didn't have the urge to remove it. There was only one part of his body she wanted to pay attention to.  
  
The red-haired teen started to move her hand up and down Lucas’ dick, collecting some of his wetness on the way. "That feels really good, Max." Lucas moaned, encouraging Max to move her hand faster. "Max, this is going to be over way too quickly."  
  
"It's okay, Lucas." Max replied, sucking a hickey onto his neck. "If you need to come, come." Max could tell he was trying to hold it in so she sucked his neck harder and moved her hand impossibly faster.  
  
"Oh fuck." Lucas groaned, gripping onto his comforter. "Fuck yes. I'm gonna come." Lucas shut his eyes and swung his head back. "Fuck, I'm coming!"  
  
"That's it, Baby." Just as Lucas started to shoot his seed all over Max’s hand, the bedroom door flew open to show a very shocked Mr Sinclair, who had mostly likely heard Lucas’ cursing and had definitely just seen his son get his mess all over Max.  
  
Max tried to cover them both up, releasing Lucas’ cock and getting his come everywhere. It was on herself, Lucas, the bed and she was pretty sure some of it went on the floor. "Crap, crap, crap!" Lucas groaned, pulling the comforter over Max and grabbing his boxers so he could cover himself. "Dad."  
  
"You two get cleaned up. Then I want to talk to you both downstairs." Mr Sinclair said before he quickly left the room.  
  
"I'm never leaving this bedroom." Lucas mumbled into Max’s neck before he got up to get cleaned up. He threw off the boxers he was wearing and replaced them with a clean pair, doing the same with his shirt. Max watched him, trying not to laugh at his reaction.  
  
"It's not like he saw us having sex, Lucas. He's your dad, I'm sure he's seen your penis before." Max chuckled, finally standing up to get dressed.  
  
"Yeah when I was a little kid! He's definitely never seen me do that before! I'm mortified, Max." Lucas whined, putting his pants on.  
  
"Awe, Baby. Don't be mortified. I'm sure he's fine about it." Max reassured him, pulling her man in for a sweet kiss.  
  
"I don't think he even knew I was having sex, Max."  
  
"Yeah? Well now he does."

~

  
When Lucas had pulled himself together, the two teenagers made their way downstairs to fave Mr Sinclair. Lucas was still embarrassed about what happened and Max didn't really think much of it. It's not like they were doing anything wrong. They found him sat in the dining room, he also looked embarrassed.  
  
"Mac, I don't know if your mom's already spoken to you about this but you're welcome to stay and listen to what I have to tell Lucas." Mr Sinclair explained. Mrs Mayfield had the talk with Max when she was thirteen, the young girl hadn't learnt much from it because she had been so traumatized but she didn't want to impose on Lucas and Mr Sinclair’s father son talk.  
  
"Thanks, Mr Sinclair, but I'm gonna head out. Call me, Lucas." Max replied, giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek as she walked towards the front door.  
  
"Dad." Lucas started. "I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"How long has that been happening?" He asked, looking his son in the eyes. "Have you two had sex?"  
"Yeah Dad." Lucas whispered. He knew his dad would never judge him for having sex. He was in a committed relationship with someone he loved. "It started in tenth grade, After Homecoming...”  
  
There was silence between the two men. Lucas used to tell his Dad everything so he couldn't figure out why he hadn't told him this. "I was going to tell you, Dad, but everything just got in the way."  
  
"It's okay, Lucas. I was a seventeen -year-old boy once." Mr Sinclair laughed. "Are you being safe?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Have you met Max, Dad? She doesn't let me near her without one." Lucas chuckled, not meaning for so much detail to come out.  
  
"Well, if you need some condoms, there's a variety of sizes in the bathroom cabinet. I figured we'd be having this talk soon so I went and got some."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Lucas blushed.  
  
"Oh and Lucas?" Mr Sinclair smiled. "Next time, lock your door."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> UPCOMING STORIES  
> \- Make Me: Lumax Smut  
> \- Threes better than One: Lucas/Max/Mike Threesome
> 
> P.S Victoria’s Secret was created in 1977 :)


End file.
